Treasure Hunt?
by Storybookgirl08
Summary: A man who can't remember, a twenty year old robbery and new evidence that points in a direction no one thought possible. Run of the mill for UCOS then? Follows on from my other New Tricks stories.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer. I do not own anything related to New Tricks. No copyright infringement intended.**

**Chapter 1: Monday Morning Blues.**

"Morning." Jack walked in to the UCOS office as he shrugged off his jacket. He knew he was more than likely the last person to arrive. He had a GP appointment and had already told the others he was going to be late. He hated being late, it always meant he was playing catch up.

"Morning Jack." Sandra smiled as she walked across to the kettle. "Everything alright?"

"The doc says so." He sat at his desk as Sandra smiled slightly. "Where is everyone?"

"Gerry is actually doing some work. He's gone to the records room with Brian. Strickland has been here." She sat in Gerry's seat as she watched Jack raise an eyebrow.

"Glad I was late, in that case."

"Jack."

"Sorry. Why was he here anyway?"

"He has a case for us." She smiled. "In 1995 there was a robbery in South West London. A security van was high jacked on its rounds. The driver, Luke Jones ended up in hospital."

"So, what's the new evidence? Why are we looking in to the case again?" Jack was immediately interested.

"Well, in 1995 the team working on the investigation never found the culprits. Now there is evidence to suggest there is a link between the robbers and someone in the security firm. They suspected it at the time but until now there hasn't been the scientific evidence to back up what was essentially just a theory." Sandra smiled as Gerry and Brian walked in.

"Anything?" She looked up.

"Nah." Gerry pulled on his tie and leant on his desk. "Seems that Jones resigned not long after the robbery. Seems he had to go on long term sick, with depression."

"That is a very serious psychiatric illness." Brian interjected.

"Yeah, but he wasn't diagnosed by the standards people are today. There wasn't the understanding of it in those days that there is today." Sandra added. "He never worked again."

"So where has he been for the last 16 years?" Jack asked.

"Claiming disability benefit." Brian answered. "Apparently he has been too unwell to work ever since."

"Why are we linking him to the robbery?" Jack looked at the other three as Sandra leant back in her chair.

"In his statement he told the police that he had no idea who could have robbed the van. No memory of anything after he left the flat he shared with his then girlfriend, Lucy Harris. Apparently he had what the doctors call Retrograde Amnesia." Gerry huffed.

"So, no witnesses, a victim that can't remember and almost twenty years since any new evidence turned up. What exactly are we supposed to investigate?" Jack looked at the others as Sandra folded her arms.

"Better forensics, the victim is still alive and the money has been recovered." Sandra stated.

"How much?" Jack was suddenly more interested.

"Almost all of the £50,000 that was missing." Brian answered as Gerry whistled.

"I already told Strickland we're taking the case, so there's no point in arguing. Jack, you and Brian go and see the manager of the security firm. Gerry, with me." She grabbed her jacket as she marched out of the office. The three older men stared at each other, each one wondering what they were getting involved in this time.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N More soon? Is it worth going on?


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER. I do not own New Tricks. This story follows on from my other NT stories, Frozen, Sibling Rivalry and Empty Spaces.**

**Clues?**

Gerry drove as Sandra stared out of the window, watching the passing cars. She wanted to talk to Luke Jones but she had no idea if there was any real point. If the man couldn't remember anything from the robbery at the time it was doubtful that he would be able to remember it all these years later.

"Guv?"

"Gerry?" Sandra glanced at him as he drove.

"This van driver, he been in trouble before?"

"No." She sighed. "I ran his name through the PNC. Nothing. Not even a parking ticket."

Gerry signalled as Sandra rested her head against the car window. She was beginning to think that Jack had a point, there wasn't really much new evidence to go on and she had a feeling her and Gerry were just going to run into another dead end.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jack walked alongside Brian as they headed towards the Headquarters of Securiservices. His mood was as grey as the clouds above him. Brian shoved his hands in his pockets as they reached the main entrance. Jack held the door open as Brian walked in ahead of him.

"Hello. Can I help?" The young woman on the reception desk smiled as they walked towards her.

"Hello." Jack smiled slightly. "I have an appointment with Charles Morgan."

"And you would be?" The dark haired woman stared at him. Jack realised the woman was wearing a name badge.

"Claire, can you tell Mr Morgan that Brian Lane and Jack Halford are here to see him. From UCOS." He replied as Brian looked around the spacious reception area. Claire nodded before picking up the phone on her desk. Jack smiled slightly as Brian walked over towards a display cabinet. Despite his initial concerns about taking the case he had to admit he was looking forward to getting stuck in. He was keen to find out what Charles Morgan had to say for himself.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Gerry stared at the younger man and couldn't quite believe that he had no recollection of what had happened all those years ago. He stared at Sandra as she appraised the man sat on the armchair.

"So, you had worked there for what? Five years?" Sandra asked as Vicky, Luke's wife walked in and handed her and Gerry mugs of tea.

"Yeah." Vicky sat down. "He slogged his guts out for that firm. And what does he get for his trouble? Sweet sod all."

"I understand it was a difficult time for you." Sandra looked up from her mug as Luke closed his eyes.

"Everyone says that but I honestly don't know." Luke sighed. "All I know is I woke up in that hospital bed with my head feeling like it was going to explode."

"What can you remember? Of that day?"

"Look." He sighed. "I am not being awkward. I just don't remember. I know it was our Daisy's birthday."

"Daisy?" Gerry asked.

"My niece. I know it had happened on her birthday. Poor kid was only four then."

"So? You bought her a card? A cake? Is there anything you remember?" Gerry ignored Sandra as she shot him a look.

"All I remember is our Daisy was a baby. She was mad on My Little Pony. I think we bought her a doll or something. I got a shower, got dressed and went to work. Next thing I know I'm wired up to a load of machines and she's sat there crying her heart out." He stared at his mug of coffee as Gerry shook his head.

"You left the company not long after?"

"Unfit for work, they said. Too bloody scared to get out in the van they meant." He took a deep breath.

"Luke, why did you leave?"

"They wanted to put me behind a desk. My idea of Hell that is. So when it became obvious I was not going to be on the vans again I told them to shove it. Thats when I had a few coppers interviewing me. Never caught anyone did they? Seemed easier to blame the driver." Luke glared.

"No they didn't catch anyone." Sandra agreed.

"What is all this about?" Vicky stared at her.

"New evidence." Sandra watched as Gerry ran a hand over his face. He had been quieter than usual and Sandra had no idea why.

"What new evidence?" Luke asked.

"I can't say at this moment in time." Sandra stood up as Gerry made to follow her. "We'll be in touch."

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Jack sat in the expensive chair opposite the dark wooden desk where Charles Morgan sat. He had taken an instant dislike to the larger, slightly balding man and knew Brian had too. The managing director of the company was one of the most dislikable men he had ever met in all his years of policing.

"Mr Lane, I am just glad that the money has finally been recovered."

"Yes." Jack answered. "But don't you want to know who took it?"

"I would." Brian nodded. "If I had been robbed, I would want to know who the robbers were."

"If it had been my house then yes, I would want to know too. However, it was a great many years ago and I think that all those affected by it have moved on."

"Not everyone." Brian decided that the man was an oaf. "Luke Jones, the driver. He is still affected."

"Yes, well.

"Don't you care? A young man left unable to work." Brian stared "A young wife and at the start of his working life, left too upset to do anything? You do know he hasnt worked since."

"That is sad but not my problem." Morgan narrowed his eyes as Jack stood up. He decided that he had learnt enough for the moment.

"Brian." Jack watched as his friend walked towards the door. "Thankyou for your time Mr Morgan."

"No problem." Morgan smiled.

"Oh, would it be possible to have the employment records of Luke Jones and the other drivers?" Brian asked as Morgan looked flustered.

"Ah, yes. Yes of course."

Brian nodded as Jack ushered him out of the room and closed the door behind him. He knew that he had riled the managing director but he had no idea where that would lead.

xxxxxxxxxxx

A/N More soon?


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer I do not own New Tricks.**

Problem?

Sandra watched as Gerry pottered around the UCOS office. She knew he had been in a mood since he had arrived from the Record Room with Brian that morning. What she didn't know was why. It was beginning to annoy her.

"Wonder how the boys are getting on." Gerry huffed as Sandra leant against Brian's desk. "Right, that's it. Out with it."

"What?"

"You've been a miserable old sod since we got in this morning."

"Leave it, Guv." Gerry sipped his tea, hoping that he had effectively closed the topic. Sandra glared.

"No. I will not bloody leave it."

"It's nothing."

"Gerry." Sandra's voice took on the warning tone that made him feel like a ten year old called to the headmistress' office.

"Well, if you must know."

"And I must." She smiled slightly.

"It's this case. I don't like it. That driver, he just seems off to me. And there is the way the cash just mysteriously turns up after all these years. And now bloody Strickland of all people sticks his oar in." He shook his head as she continued to stare at him. She didn't really believe him.

"It fits our remit. It has always remained open and unsolved." Sandra watched as Gerry shoved his hands in his pockets. She knew that it wasn't just the case that was bothering him. She had known him long enough to know when something was bothering him. "Come on Gerry."

"Have you opened your letters today? Get anything in the post did you?" Gerry watched as she frowned in confusion.

"No, why?"

"We all 'ad letters this morning. Strickland would have got one aswell I reckon."

"Letters?" Sandra was lost.

"From the CPS. Sally Morris is pleading innocent. She's going to trial next month for what she did to you."

"Oh."

"Exactly. Oh."

"Gerry, we knew this was on the way. We knew she was going to plead innocent." Sandra felt sick at the thought of facing the former police officer in court. She didn't want any of the others to know that, especially not Gerry.

"I know." He nodded slightly. "But the cheek of the woman to plead innocent after what she did. It's like Jack and Hansen all over again."

"No." Sandra stepped towards him. "No it isn't. And anyway even if it was we got him in the end." She shrugged her shoulders.

"And nearly lost Jack in the meantime." Gerry caught her eye.

"I'm not going anywhere, if thats what you think." She watched as he shrugged his shoulders.

"Thats what Jack said." Gerry sighed. He hated the thought of what the case had done to the team. At the time Sally Morris had almost ripped the team apart. Now it seemed that she was just as determined to twist the knife. "Anyway this robbery."

"Wasn't really a robbery." Both turned as they heard Brian walk in the office.

"What?" Sandra faced him. "What do you mean it wasn't really a robbery?"

"We spoke to the DG of the firm. He didn't exactly go out of his way to be cooperative." Jack replied as he shrugged off his jacket.

"How do you mean?" Gerry asked, glad that the topic had been steered onto what he thought was safer ground.

"Well, for starters he didn't seem that bothered that we were investigating the robbery again. Infact he seemed a bit put out by it all." Jack took his seat in the chair opposite Sandra. "I don't like him."

"No, neither do I." Brian replied.

Gerry folded his arms across his chest as he thought about what the others had said. He tried to concentrate on the case they had just started investigating but part of him couldn't help but remember how Sandra had cried in his arms when the realisation that someone had wanted to kill her. He shook his head as he tried to rid himself of the image of her when they had found her at the house Lincoln and McCarthy had held her in. The matted blonde hair, tangled with blood and her ashen face were something he knew he would never forget or forgive the conspirators for. He looked up as he sensed Sandra's eyes on him.

"You ok?"

"Yes Guv." He nodded once as Brian and Jack exchanged glances. "You think this Morgan bloke is on the take?"

"Wouldn't surprise me." Jack answered.

"Trouble is, we have to prove it." Sandra turned and headed back to her office as the three men remained silent. They knew that Sandra was right, the problem was they had no way of proving it. Jack sighed as he picked up his phone.

"Who are you ringing?" Brian asked.

"A friend in the Fraud Squad. I think they may have been interested in our friend Morgan at the time. I want to see if Helen has any information that may be able to help." He waited for the call to connect as Brian started tapping away on his laptop.

"What did you say to her?" Brian nodded towards Sandra's office as she picked up her own phone.

"Oo?"

"Sandra, about Morris' trial?"

"Nothing."

"Didn't look like nothing." Jack stated before waving a hand for quiet. He had a feeling it was going to be a very long day.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N Sorry for delay in updating. Real life got in the way.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer I do not own New Tricks.**

**The night after the morning before.**

Sandra stared into the glass of wine in front of her. She had known that Sally Morris would plead innocent. She had been expecting it. She placed the glass back on the kitchen table, just because it had been expected didn't make it any easier. In just two months time she would face the woman, the former colleague that had paid two known murderers to abduct and kill her. That was as well as dealing with the case of the amnesic truck driver, the MD who refused to cooperate and the return of the missing money.

"Come on Sandra. Get a grip."

She left the wine on the table and began preparing for bed. It had been a long day. Swearing under her breath she made her way to the front door as the bell rang.

"Gerry, what do you want?"

"Hiya, Guv. What if he doesn't want to remember?"

"Gerry it is quarter to midnight. Frankly, right now I don't want to remember." She stood with her hands on her hips as Gerry shrugged his shoulders.

"Here me out." Gerry raised his hands as Sandra stepped back to allow him in.

"This had better be good. I was just off to bed."

It was then he realised she was stood in her nightclothes. He blushed and looked away, anywhere but at Sandra. She rolled her eyes and smirked. It hadn't been that long since she had been teasing him about him not making a pass at her when she had been vulnerable.

"Yeah, er, well."

"It's ok, Gerry." She smiled, saving him from his embarrassment. "I'll get the kettle on, wasn't really tired anyway."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Well, Mary." Jack sat in his back garden nursing the tea he had made earlier. "Strange thing memory."

He smiled as he thought of his wife. She had died eight years before and only now Hansen was paying for what he did. He shook his head, it still seemed so wrong. Mary had never hurt a soul in her life, devoted herself to raising money for the hospital's Special Care Baby Unit years after they had lost their little girl. He closed his eyes in thought. That had been more than thirty years ago and he would never forget the look in the doctor's eye as he was told Mary had barely survived the birth but the baby girl, Lucy had been born dead.

"If I can remember something that happened on the 18th April 1972 why can't he remember something that happened in 1996? Does retrograde amnesia mean the memory has gone forever? Does it just mean the events before the head injury?" He paused as he sipped his tea. "Of course! Yes, you're right. I'll talk to the hospital tomorrow. See what the neurosurgeon says. Then we'll see what the files Brian got from the firm say. Can't say I took to that Morgan but there you go." He stood up and looked at the tea lights flickering in the wind.

"Night, Luv. Sleep well."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Brian?" Esther stood in the doorway as Brian was hunched over the laptop with Scampi at his feet.

"Oh, 'ello Luv."

"Do you have any idea what time it is?"

"I? Er?"

"It's almost midnight."

"If you knew, why ask?"

"Brian!" Esther shook her head as Brian looked away from the computer screen. "Are you ever coming to bed?"

"In a minute. The brain is an amazing thing you know."

"Well, yours never ceases to amaze me." Esther stared at him as she tried her best to follow what he talking about this time.

"Retrograde amnesia." Brian announced. "It's not like the amnesia you see in those Hollywood soaps you used to like in the 80s."

"No?" Esther yawned.

"Well, not according to these psychologists on 'ere anyway." Brian nodded at the screen. "It says that it means you can remember stuff before the injury or illness. Things like your birthday, what colour your school uniform were but things near the event are gone. Complete blank."

"I see."

"It can occur after severe physical or psychological trauma. Like being in the van when it was robbed."

"So, this boy, the driver."

"Hardly a boy Esther, luv." Brian took his glasses off and looked at her as she raised an eyebrow.

"Not much older than our Mark." She stated as he nodded and looked away. "May be innocent after all."

"Or a bloody good actor."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/ N please review


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer I do not own New Tricks. Oh is anyone reading this? Please let me know what you think?**

**A Case to Answer?**

Sandra sat at her desk as she looked over the file Brian had given her when they had arrived that morning. She wasn't entirely convinced that the man they had spoken to less than 24 hours ago was as innocent as they had all believed. She knew the police officers who had originally investigated the robbery had suspected that someone working for the firm was involved in the robbery. Proving it had been the problem, especially when their star witness had no memory of the event.

"Just because you can't remember doesn't prove you are innocent." Sandra muttered as she stared at the photo of Luke Jones.

"Sandra?"

"Ever heard of knocking?" She looked up as Gerry stood in the doorway.

"Yeah." He smirked. "Look, this case is doing me 'ead in. So tonight I'm doing a curry. Everyone is coming. Brian's bringing Esther. My Emily is coming round with Clarky and Pushkar."

"Emily and Clarky are getting quite friendly." Sandra smiled.

"No." He stared at her. "You think?"

"Gerry, she's a grown woman." Sandra couldn't help but smirk as Gerry began to sulk. It didn't matter that Emily was in her early 30s she was still his little girl and no man was quite good enough.

"There is nothing wrong with Clarky." Sandra watched as he nodded.

"He's a nice kid."

"Well there you are then." She smiled. "Where is Jack? What is Brian up to now?"

"Jack said something about going up the hospital. He wants to talk to the doctor that looked after Luke Jones."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hospitals were not Brian's favourite place in the world. He had always had a healthy dislike of the places. They smelled of antiseptic and he didn't like the way they were full of ill people. He trudged behind Jack as his colleague looked around for any sign of where the neurology department might be.

"You look lost." A young student nurse smiled.

"We are." Jack smiled back. "I'm looking for the Neurology department. Specifically the office of one of the consultants. Mr Richard Hughes."

"Oh." The young woman sighed. Jack was beginning to feel old. It was clear the girl was no more than eighteen or nineteen. "Second floor, next to the Children's Intensive Care."

"Thank you." He smiled before looking back to see Brian studying a poster on cancer serivces. "Come on Brian."

##################################

"The van was equiped with the state of the art security. Well state of the art for the time, anyway." Gerry stated as he walked alongside Sandra through the corridors of the security firm.

"Exactly." Sandra's heels clipped on the polished form.

"So?"

"So how did anyone outside of the company know where the van was going to be and how to get into the van. No, sorry Gerry I don't buy any of this. The robbery was an inside job from start to finish."

"Maybe." He paused. "But we can't prove it, can we? I mean Luke Jones doesn't remember anything. Morgan doesn't give a stuff about the money. It's back. That's all he was bothered about."

"He gave Jack a list of employees but half of them are either dead or in nursing homes. The three Brian was able to track down state that Luke was a good employee. Liked his job and was looking forward to seeing his niece on the weekend after the robbery." Sandra stated. "None of this points to him being our inside man."

"Nah." Gerry watched as she rested her hands on her hips. He could see she was clearly annoyed. "But apart from anything else, who stands to gain from it? I mean that poor bugger is still living in a council flat."

"Ok." Sandra sighed "I accept that the driver didn't get any money out of it, even his redundancy pay wouldn't be enough to pay the rent for more than a few months. And he's on disability allowance now. Nah, it's this Morgan bloke that Jack and Brian spoke to that interests me." She walked off as Gerry sighed. He had no idea who had been responsible for the robbery but he could see Sandra was throwing herself into the case, he just hoped it wasn't because she couldn't cope with what was going on outside the confines of the case. He was hating the idea of facing Sally Morris in court and he knew Sandra must be equally reluctant to face the woman who had paid to have her killed.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Brian tugged on his scarf as he sat in the consultant's office. Jack rolled his eyes. He knew Brian was going to ask a myriad of questions and just hoped that at least some of them would be relevant to the case.

"Ah, sorry to keep you." The man in his late 50s rushed into the room. "I was on the ITU longer than I thought I would be."

"Thankyou for seeing us." Jack stood up. "I'm Jack Halford, this is my colleague Brian Lane. From UCOS."

"UCOS?"

"Unsolved Crime and Open Case Squad." Brian clarified as the doctor looked puzzled.

"Police? How can I be of help?"

"We're investigating a robbery which took place in the 1990s. A young man was left with retrograde amnesia."

"I see alot of cases." The grey haired man sat down. "I have been a doctor for almost thirty years."

"I appreciate that Mr Hughes. Do you remember a young man called Luke Jones?"

"Whether I do or not is irrelevent. Patient confidentiality has to be my primary concern." He stared at the two older men.

"Fair enough." Brian sighed. "What can you tell us about Amnesia, specifically Retrograde Amnesia."

"I don't see what I can tell you that you couldn't read in any half decent textbook or indeed find on Google." He smiled.

"Is it curable?"

"No, but it isn't necessarily permament. There are cases where the person affected has suffered a temporary memory loss. For instance a young man may sustain a head injury during a rugby match. He may not be able to remember the incident until a few hours or maybe even days later." The doctor watched as Jack nodded.

"But it may be a lasting conditions in some cases?"

"In some."

"The mind is a strange thing." Brian spoke up as both men stared at him. "Well, it is."

"Yes." The consultant smiled. "It is."

"And is there anything to suggest that someone may be able to fake amnesia?"

"I am a neurologist, to answer that question I think you'd have to speak to a psychiatrist or an acting coach. Now, I have rounds to be getting on with. My team are waiting for me in the High Dependancy Unit."

"Of course." Brian stood up as Jack spoke. "We'll be in touch."

#################

Sandra walked back into the office in a foul mood. Gerry knew when to keep his distance from his Guv. She was clearly not happy that the case seemed to be stalling to a halt. She threw her bag on her desk as he walked towards the kettle.

"Gerry?"

"Tea?"

"Thanks." Sandra walked towards him. "That Morgan bloke was lying through his teeth."

"You reckon?"

"Yeah." She folded her arms. "I'm going to talk to Strickland. See if I can get a warrent to seize all the financial records from 1996 and 1997. Including access to his personal accounts. Something isn't right, Gerry."

He watched her as she leant against the desk. He couldn't remember when he had last seen her so angry. He knew she was right but had a feeling it wasn't just the case they were working on that was bothering her. It went deeper, he knew it did. But knowing Sandra it was going to take a better detective than him to work it out. He needed to talk to Jack.

#################

A/N Please review.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer I do not own New Tricks.**

**Dinner and Answers?**

"I thought you said Emily was coming tonight?" Sandra picked up her glass of wine as she stared at Gerry. They both knew the younger woman was always early. When Gerry was cooking it was almost a foregone conclusion that Emily would be there 'helping' as he chopped veg and boiled water. Whether she actually did any cooking was another matter.

"Yeah." Gerry glanced at the clock. "She's late."

"Emily is never late." Pushkar frowned.

"I know." Gerry huffed.

"Did you call her?" The younger police man asked. Pushkar had been instantly worried that he hadn't heard from his friend since he had left her in the police station canteen.

"Now why didn't I think of that?" Gerry huffed. Sandra raised an eyebrow as Jack, Esther and Brian joined them in the kitchen.

"No sign of Emily and Clarky yet?" Esther asked as Sandra shook her head slowly. "Ah." Esther understood immediately. Gerry sighed, glad when the phone in the living room began ringing.

"Brian. Make yourself useful and make sure that doesn't burn." Gerry walked away as Esther tapped Brian's hand out of the way and took over the curry making duties.

"Hello?" Gerry answered the phone and felt his blood freeze in his veins. "Clarky, slow down. Slow down. What is it? Is she ok?"

Sandra looked up as she heard Gerry begin to panic slightly. "Gerry?"

"Is she ok? What hospital are you in?" He paused as he listened to the young man on the other end of the line. "You alright, son?"

Sandra watched as Jack joined her in the doorway.

"What is it?" He asked as she handed him her wine glass.

"I don't know. But I think it's to do with Emily. I've barely had a mouthful of that."

"Well, I haven't touched a drop. So if there's any driving."

"Ok Jack." Sandra couldn't help but smile. Jack nodded as they heard Gerry drop the phone back on the coffee table and slump in the chair.

"What is it?" Jack stepped forward.

"Car crash, my Emily was driving." He paused. "She's in the hospital."

"Right." Jack nodded. "Lets get you to the hospital then."

"But." Gerry looked towards the kitchen where his guests were.

"Come on Gerry." Sandra touched his shoulder as she looked up at him. "Esther can deal with things here, we're going to the hospital."

################

Clarky sat on the cold plastic chair in the A&E waiting room as he tried to work out what had happened. One minute he had been sat next to Emily as she drove towards Gerry's house the next a paramedic had been shining a light in his eyes. He had no idea what had happened but Emily had been rushed onto the ambulance and spirited away as he had been bundled into another.

"Clarky?" Jack spoke quietly as he sat next to him.

"Hi." The younger man sniffed.

"What happened son? Are you alright?" Jack glanced up as Sandra tried to calm Gerry who was getting more and more irate by the second.

"We were going to Gerry's house. You know? For the curry night?" Jack nodded. "We were going to tell him that we are seeing each other."

"I see." Jack smiled. He had no idea why the young couple had decided to announce their relationship, it had been blatently obvious for months. Clarky looked up at him.

"She was driving. Her turn she said. So that I could have a drink. But it wasn't her fault Jack. It wasn't."

"Well, whose fault was it?" Gerry came to stand in front of him as Sandra's phone began to vibrate in her pocket.

"There was a van. Huge thing, ran us off the road. She's a good driver. Did the defensive driving course and the advanced course. She knows what she is doing." Clarky stared at Gerry as he realised the younger man was bruised and battered.

"Are you alright?" Sandra decided to ignore the phone.

"I'll live." He glanced towards the double doors that seperated the waiting room from the treatment areas. A nurse aged about the same age as Emily looked around the waiting room.

"Family of Emily Driscoll?" She looked around the waiting room as Sandra rested a hand on Gerry's back and gently pushed him forward.

"Yeah." She nodded. "He's her dad and this is her boyfriend."

The young nurse nodded as Gerry and Clarky followed her towards Emily's bedside, both unsure of what they would see.

################

Sandra hated waiting. Her lack of patience was legendary. Gerry had been at Emily's bedside for almost an hour when Jack placed a hot cup of coffee in her hand.

"Drink that this time." He sighed as he sat next to her. "Ever think we are getting too old for this?"

"Me? Yes. You? Never." Sandra smiled. "Look, the van that ran them off the road?"

"You think it was one of Morgan's? You do don't you?"

"Bloody strange coincidence if it wasn't." She raised an eyebrow as Jack nodded.

"Why Emily?"

"She's a police officer. Her father is investigating the robbery. I dunno. A warning to us?" She ran through the list of possibilities.

"Possible."

"I don't like it Jack. Someone thinks they can scare us off by coming after our families? Well I am not putting up with that." She stood up and threw her bag over her shoulder. "Call Brian, have him look at the CCTV for the bit of road where the accident was. I'll clear it with Strickland. Oh and Jack, I'm seconding Pushkar to this. He knows how we work." She turned as Jack coughed slightly.

"Gerry." Jack stared at his friend. "How is she?"

"They're getting her ready to go to Intensive Care." He paused as he swallowed a lump in his throat. "She's got a big cut on her head, punctured lung, broken femur and she hasn't woken up yet." He ran a hand over his face as Jack tapped his arm.

"I'll ring Brian." He walked away as Sandra nodded.

"Where's Clarky?"

"He's staying with her a little bit longer." Gerry closed his eyes. "She looks so small. So young." He shook his head. "I want these bastards. I really do Guv."

"I know." Sandra stepped towards him as he closed his eyes.

"I mean it." Gerry chocked the words out as he tried not to cry. Gerry Standing did not break down in tears, even when he was heartbroken and terrrified.

"I know you mean it." Sandra met his eyes before pulling him into her arms and kissing his cheek. "And we will. I promise you we will."

############

A/N More soon? Please review.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer ; I don't own New Tricks. Is anyone reading this? If so, please review. One swear word in this near the end. Please review so that I know whether it is worth continuing or not .**

**Family Ties?**

Sandra glared at the phone as she waited for the DS from the Traffic division to call back. She knew in her bones that the car crash that had put Emily Driscoll in her coma had something to do with the case they were working on. It made her blood boil to think of the quiet, hard working detective constable laying in a hospital bed. It made her heart break to think of her friend sat by his daughter's bedside as he and Clarky waited for her to wake up. She shook her head as she opened the A4 file on her desk. She knew that the twenty year old robbery had something to do with the crash, she just had to find the link that would give them the answers.

"Sandra?" Jack spoke quietly as he stepped in to her office.

"Hello Jack." She looked up from her paperwork as she heard him walk in the room.

"Any news?"

"Nothing." She watched as he shook his head before taking a seat opposite her desk.

"Look, Sandra." He paused as he got her full attention.

"You think the same as I do. Someone tried to kill Emily and CLarky to throw us off the case." She watched as he nodded once.

"I'd bet money on it." Jack watched as she narrowed her eyes.

"Me too."

"The question is, what do we do about it?"

#########

Brian watched as Esther began preparing for bed. He couldn't get the image of Gerry crying in Sandra's arms at the hospital. He couldn't help but wonder what would happen to him and Esther if Mark had been injured. The thought made him feel sick.

"Brian?"

"I was just thinking." He sighed as she raised an eyebrow.

"Now you do surprise me. I'd be worried if you weren't." She smiled kindly as he stepped towrds her.

"I was thinking that I might give our Mark a ring. See how e is." He watched as Esther nodded.

"Mark is fine." She rested a hand on his shoulder. "You were always like this when there were cases involving kids."

"Emily is 35."

"And Mark is 37. Doesn't stop them being kids in our eyes." She watched as he nodded. "I spoke to him earlier. He's fine. So is Teresa. No need to worry about them."

"Why her though? Why Emily?"

"I don't know."

"Is it a case she was working on? Something Clarky was looking into or is it her connection to UCOS?" He began pacing as Esther watched him.

"Brian."

"Well, if it is UCOS then it isn't just Emily in danger. There's Sandra's mother."

"Grace Pullman can take care of herself. Did you see the way she spoke to Sandra? Disgraceful way to talk to her only child. If I ever spoke to Mark like that."

"Then there is Jack's niece and nephew. Gerry's other kids. His Paula has got a little lad. And you and Mark. Of course there is you and Mark to think about." He rested his head in his hands as she sat on the sofa beside him.

"Listen to me." She paused until she had his full attention. "You know that this car crash is awful. There is nothing that can turn back time but there is something you can all do."

"What?" He looked at her as she rested a hand on his cheek.

"Do your job. Look after Gerry and do your job."

###############

Gerry stood in the hospital doorway as Clarky sat next to Emily's bed. She was hooked up to a life support machine and all manner of equipment. He felt sick as he looked at how pale his eldest child was. Emily was always chatting away, always had something to say for herself and such a bundle of energy that it nearly killed him to see her laying in the bed not moving.

"Your dad's here." Clarky spoke quietly as Gerry watched. He stepped into the room as Clarky placed her hand back on the bed.

"Hello luv. Time you were out of that bed innit?"

"She's having a lie in for once." Clarky answered as the woman in the bed remained oblivious to their presence. Gerry fell silent as Clarky turned to face him. "Why is this happening Gerry? Why?"

"I don't know son." He sighed. "But God help the bastards when I find out."

###############

A/N More soon? Please review if you are reading this, so I know whether it is worth continuing.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer New Tricks isn't mine.**

**It's Personal.**

"Paula." Gerry hugged his daughter as she tried not to cry.

"Hi Dad. I came as quick as I could."

"Thanks."

"How is she?"

"Still in a coma. The docs." Gerry shrugged. "They've said she is gonna need another one of those scan things."

"A CT."

"Yeah."

"Good." Paula nodded. "Look Dad, why was she in a car accident? What happened?"

Gerry looked at his feet as Paula regarded her father. She knew he cared deeply about her and her sisters. Baby Gerry was the apple of his eye. She waited as she crossed her arms across her nurse's uniform, well aware that this was the first time she had seen her father really heartbroken.

"Same reason I dun wan your sister going into the police."

"Which is?" She knew Caitlyn was going to do what she wanted, regardless of what their father said.

"Me." He shoved his hands in his pockets. "Me, 'o I am. I was never a bent cop but I weren't no angel neither."

"Mum has mentioned that, once or twice." Paula smiled slightly.

"Yeah, well. For once your mother was right." Gerry paused. "Nah, whoever did this had nothing against Clarky or Emily. It's me. UCOS or something from my past. Be careful. Look after little Gerry."

"Dad, now you are scaring me."

"I don't mean to luv." Gerry ran a hand through his hair. "But I'm scared 'n all. Scared for 'er in there and scared for the rest of you."

"What has Sandra said?"

"Not much she can say. Emily's accident." He huffed. "Is an open and current case."

"She cares about you. You know that dad."

"Eh?"

"God, you can be so thick."

"She cares about us all. You know that. She's known Jack since she was a kid and Brian, well I think he brings out her maternal instinct." Gerry smiled as he thought of the blonde he now considered his best friend.

"Yeah." Paula raised an eyebrow, completely unconvinced but willing to let it go, for now at least.

########

Sandra paced her office as she listened to the officer from Traffic explain his findings. She could barely contend with the anger whelling up inside her as Jack and Brian could be heard bickering in the outer office. She closed her eyes as she ended the call and placed the phone back on its holder on her desk as the office door swung open.

"Never heard of the concept of knocking?" She snapped before she looked up. "Oh, Sir."

"Yes, I believe I have heard of it." Strickland sighed. "Look this case with DC Driscoll."

"Sir?"

"Have you pulled the forensics from your security van robbery?"

"Yes Sir." Sandra wasn't sure she was following her boss but decided to keep quiet and let him say what he had come to say.

"Did you notice any similarities?"

"A few."

"Look, if you think your team can handle it, I'd like you to liaise with Traffic on this. I'd like to keep the UCOS investigation concurrent with this but I am aware that the same man or men may be responsible. That makes it your case. But,"

"We can handle it, Sir."

"Good." Strickland rocked on his heels. "Let me know if there is any news on Emily. Give Gerry my best." He was out the office before Sandra could react. She grabbed her bag and coat as she marched towards the main doors.

"Sandra!" Jack called.

"I'm going to the hospital. Brian, go through the forensics from the van hijack in 88. I want any similarities between Emily and Clarky's accident and that robbery. Didn't Luke say he was run off the road?"

"Yeah." Brian looked at her over his glasses as he watched her pull her coat on.

"Jack? Can you go through the statements again? We are definately missing something. I don't trust that Morgan."

"Of course." Jack nodded as he watched her march out the room. He couldn't help but wonder what Strickland had said in that office but he knew whoever it was that had run Emily off the road there was no way they were getting away with it. Now it was personal. He shook his head and almost felt sorry for Morgan and whoever else crossed his boss.

"Jack?" Brian looked up.

"The last time she was this fired up was when she found out about Gordon." He shook his head. "She's taking this personally."

"Good." Brian nodded. "Because it is."

#############

A/N More soon xx


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer I do not own New Tricks.**

**Family.**

Sandra walked along the corridor to where she knew Gerry would be waiting. He had barely left his daughter's bedside since the accident. Her heels clicked on the polished floors as she passed a group of doctors in the hallway. For a moment she considered pulling out her warrent card in the hope one of them would let her pass. Just before she did so the youngest doctor stepped out the way.

"Sorry." He nodded towards the man in the bow tie as Sandra smiled slightly. She knew what overbearing bosses could be like. She stepped past him as she heard Gerry and Paula talking. _She cares about you. _Sandra smiled slightly. The younger woman was right. Gerry was her best friend. All three of her team were important to her for different reasons but she had to admit it was Gerry she worried about the most.

"Paula?"

"Hi." The young nurse turned to face her. "How are you?"

"I should be asking you that." Sandra smiled as Gerry shoved his hands in his pockets and stared at his feet. "How's Emily?"

"The doctors." Paula closed her eyes as she waited for her Dad to answer. When he didn't she sighed heavily. "Well, it doesn't look good. They are doing another scan. She's been in a coma for a while. In itself that is worrying but they are talking about carrying out tests to see if Emily is brain dead."

"Oh no." Sandra blinked back tears as she saw Gerry sink into the seat behind him.

"It's routine." Paula sighed. "It doesn't mean anything is necessarily that bad but they have to know."

"And if the test is positive."

"Then we have lost her." Gerry could feel himself getting angry. "Then my little girl is gone."

"Dad." Paula wiped a tear away from her eyes. "Listen, we don't know."

"Who's looking after Gerry? The baby?" Both women were startled by the change in subject. Paula paused before she answered him.

"Mum."

"Give her a ring. Check everything is ok."

"He's fine with Mum."

"Yeah." Gerry nodded. "Yeah, of course 'e is. Bloody 'ell, I aint suggesting that. Just wiv this nutter out there I want to be sure the people I care about are ok. And that includes my dozy ex wife and that beautiful boy of yours."

"You really think this was a deliberate attack?" Paula asked as Sandra's eyes remained transfixed on Gerry.

"Yeah."

"He might be right." Sandra spoke calmly. "Look, I know it sounds insane but please, just do as your father asks. I'll stay with him."

"OK."

"When are you off duty?" Sandra asked.

"Two hours ago." Paula watched as Sandra smiled. If there was one thing Gerry's girls followed him for it was loyalty.

"Go home. Get a cab and make sure everything is ok. Ring Caitlyn and stay with your Mum. I'll stay with your dad. Anything changes I have your mobile number."

"But."

"Please Paula." Sandra squeezed her arm.

Paula nodded. As much as she was worried about Emily she desperately wanted to see her son.

"Look after him." Paula sighed. "He sent Clarky home. So,"

"He's here alone." Sandra filled in the blanks. "Yes, I'll look after him. Now go. And be careful."

##############

"This statement." Brian pulled his glasses off as he looked up at Jack. "It just doesn't add up."

"How?" Jack walked over to him.

"Luke is supposed to have retrograde amnesia."

"Yes."

"And he says his security van was run off the road."

"It was. All the forensics at the time point to that." Jack sipped his tea. "That MD even says it was."

"Yeah." Brian raised an eyebrow.

"But unless Luke was told what happened to him. How would he remember?"

"That doctor said the important details in his past could remain. He knew the robbery happened on his niece's birthday. He may remember other details."

"Maybe."

"Brian. I feel another visit to our unfriendly MD is order, don't you?"

"What about?" Brian waved a hand at the files as Pushkar walked in.

"Hello Pushkar mate." Brian smiled.

"Any news?"

"Nothing yet. Look, why dont you go with Jack? He may be needing an officer that can actually arrest a criminal."

"Brian." Jack warned.

"And I'll go through the archives. I think you're right but I need t' see it meself. I need to find that bit of information that sends us to the right villan."

"Ok." Jack shrugged on his coat. "Come on Pushkar. I'll fill you in on the way."

Pushkar rolled his eyes. He still had no idea why or how UCOS worked as well as it did. He was just glad it did.

#############

"Gerry." Sandra sat next to him. "She's a strong girl."

"Yeah."

"Like her dad." Sandra sighed.

"Exept I'm not. Am I? You know what that DNA test really said." He closed his eyes as he felt her hand rest on his.

"She's yours alright." Sandra smiled. "Genetics means nothing. Load of bullshit if you ask me. Some people are meant to be parents. I mean look at my mum. On second thoughts." Sandra pulled a face.

"Don't you ever regret it?"

"What?"

"Not having kids."

"No." Sandra answered a little too quickly for Gerry's liking.

"You are a born mum. You know that? I know Grace hasn't exactly been mother of the year but she loves you. And you. The way you look after the younger ones. After Brian and Jack. Even when they piss you off something rotten. Even me." He shook his head. "You look after us. So don't tell me you don't have a maternal instinct."

"Oh Gerry, married to the job. You know that." She smiled slightly. "And I wouldn't wish my mum on anyone. I am one huge disappointment to her. Now there is no way I can imagine any of your girls feeling that way."

"Nah. My girls and little Gerry are fantastic. I mean look at them. A nurse, two coppers." He shook his head. "I spend half my time terrified something will happen to them." He paused. "And then." His voice broke as Sandra pulled him into her arms. She stayed quiet but she knew that someone was going to pay for hurting her friends. Her family.

#############

"Oh." Brian tapped a few keys on the computer as he watched the screen change. "Oh dear."

#########

"Halford." Jack stated as he answered his phone. "Slow down Brian."

Pushkar raised an eyebrow as he waited for the older man to tell him what was going on. He didn't have long to wait before the call was ended.

"Jack?"

"I think we may be on to something. Look, can you ring the station? Get them to send back up. I think Mr Morgan isn't going to be too keen to help with our enquiries." He smiled slightly as he stepped out of the car leaving the young Sargeant to wonder what exactly they had just walked into.

#################

A/N More soon. Please review.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer New Tricks is not mine. Is anyone still reading this?**

**Pieces.**

Jack walked through the rain soaked car park as he wondered if he should really be taking on Morgan at his age. He shook his head, he had taken on Hansen. And won. But that had been different. That had been for Mary. He stared up at the building as he realised it really was no different. This was personal now. This was for Emily. Jack squared his shoulders as Pushkar reached him.

"Brian is arranging back up."

"Good." Jack pushed the door open.

"Don't you think we should wait?"

"Nah." Jack shook his head as he stepped into the foyer. The last thing he wanted to do was to let Morgan know they were there before they had actually seen him. Pushkar raised an eyebrow but fell silent as he fell into step next to him.

##########

"Gerry." Sandra rested a hand on his as he stared at the floor. "Paula just sent me a text. Little Gerry is fine. Everything is ok at home."

"Thanks."

"Look, Gerry." Sandra fell silent as he looked up at her.

"Sandra, I am going to find whoever it was that run 'er off the road. Emily is a good driver. I don't really care about the robbery anymore." He held her gaze as she nodded slightly. She knew Gerry well enough to know he would kill for his family. It hadn't come to it yet but she knew there was no way he could be involved in the investigation. There was no telling what would happen if the man that had been driving the truck that had hit Emily and Clarky happened to be in the same building as Gerry. She squeezed his hand.

"Strickland wants us to carry on with that investigation."

"I bet he does."

"And Jack and Brian are chasing some leads. That might be useful in finding whoever it was that did this. I read Clarky's statement before I came here. It wasn't an accident. Gerry, I am in no doubt." She paused as Gerry closed his eyes.

"You know someone wanted to kill her."

"And we have the proof. Now I don't know if whoever it was knew Emily is your daughter or that Clarky is working with UCOS but there is no way that car came off the road in an accident." Sandra watched as Gerry nodded. He already knew what she was telling him.

"Sandra." Gerry paused. "None of it really. We find 'oever it was that did this. Doesn't change what 'appened does it? Emily is still in a coma. Clarky is still in bits and I still don't bloody know what to do wiv meself." Sandra nodded.

"Justice. That's what happens, Gerry. For her. For Clarky, Luke. For us." She smiled as she felt him link his fingers through hers.

"Yeah."

"And you know Jack. He isn't going to let this go. Neither is Brian. Or me. So, I'll tell you what to do Gerry Standing. You stop being a copper. Stop thinking like a copper and concentrate on being Emily's dad. Because she needs you. Do you understand me?"

"Sandra?"

"What?"

"Thanks." Sandra smiled as she reached over and kissed his cheek.

"Don't mention it." She got to her feet as a young doctor walked around the corner.

"Mr and Mrs Standing? Emily's parents?"

Gerry shot Sandra a look begging her not to correct the young man. He nodded to the doctor.

"Yeah."

"We have Emily's test results back. If you'd like to come into the office and I can explain them to you." Gerry took Sandra's hand as she felt her heart break a little for her friend. She had no idea what the doctor was going to say but she hoped it was good news.

#################

Brian took his glasses off and rubbed his eyes. He was still piecing bits of information together but he was beginning to see the pattern that had alluded him for so long.

"Scampi?" He looked around the empty office as the young spaniel lifted his head. "'ow about we go for that walk?" The dog almost dived from his basket behind the filing cabinet as Brian got to his feet. "

"There's a man I need to ask a few questions. Come on boy!" He grabbed Scampi's lead as the dog wagged his tail furiously.

############

"Ah Mr Halford." The thick set man in front of him made his skin crawl. Jack nodded towards Pushkar.

"Mr Morgan, I don't believe you have met my colleague. This is Sargeant Pushkar. We need to ask you a few more questions." He stepped into the office as Pushkar hung back and nodded towards the Managing Director.

"Ah," Morgan nodded. "Now isn't really the best time."

"No." Jack replied as he held his gaze. "It isn't the best time for us either. One of my colleagues is currently laying in Intensive Care fighting for her life. Just 35 years old. Ran off the road in much the same way as your security guard was all those years ago."

"That is dreadful."

"It is." Jack nodded. "Isn't it?"

"I don't see what I can tell you that I haven't done already."

"Why don't we sit down and see if there is anything we may have missed during my last visit here." Jack sat down on one of the plush leather chairs as Morgan narrowed his eyes. He knew there was no way the older man was going to go away. He sighed heavily as he realised the young sargeant was blocking his exit.

"I am sorry she is so badly injured." Morgan watched as Jack's eyes darkened. "You must give my condolences to Gerry. I can't imagine what it must be like to have a child so badly injured."

"I will." Jack glared.

"I'm sorry." Pushkar spoke for the first time. "I don't think we told you which officer was in hospital or who her father is." Morgan visibly paled as he realised he had been tripped up. Jack couldn't help the smirk that crossed his face.

"I think it's time you started telling us the truth. Don't you?"

#############

A/N More soon.


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer not mine. **

**Results.**

Gerry felt sick as he followed the young doctor into his office. He knew what the young man was about to tell him would affect him, Emily and his family for the rest of his life. He had no idea how to react as he sat down on the chair opposite the young doctor's desk. He was just relieved that Sandra was there with him. He relaxed slightly as she held his hand.

"Mr Standing." The doctor started as Sandra focused on her friend.

"Yeah."

"As you know we've been concerned as to how long Emily has been in a coma. The longer someone is in a coma for the more damage we have to assume has been done."

"Look, just get on with it. Is my Emily ok? I mean is she going to wake up?"

"Emily has had a significant brain injury. She may end up disabled or she may be fine, we just don't know."

"She's not brain dead. That's what you are telling me though ain't it? Emily isn't gone."

"No, she isn't." The doctor smiled. "But that doesn't mean we may not have to run the tests again. She needs to wake up soon. The tests we did look at her brain function, whether she can control such things as her breathing and heart beat on her own. And she can. The autonomic nervous system is still intact. She's still fighting."

"That's my girl." Gerry announced. "That's her. Still fighting."

"Gerry." Sandra couldn't help the way her voice cracked slightly. "I'll call Paula and the others."

"Paula?" The doctor asked.

"My other daughter." Gerry smiled "She's a nurse. Works in palliative care. Clever girls my kids. One nurse, a copper and another in police cadets."

"Following their parents eh?" The doctor didn't catch the way Sandra looked slightly aghast at the thought of being anyone's mum. Gerry nodded as the doctor told them he would give them a few moments alone and left the room.

"Sandra." Gerry let out a breath as she turned to him.

"He thinks I'm Emily's mum."

"Yeah," He laughed.

"Do I look old enough?"

"No." Gerry smiled. "Must think you were a child bride."

"Bugger off Gerry." Sandra smiled as he blinked back tears. "Hey, come on."

"She's going to be ok. He said she'd going to be ok." She pulled him into her arms as he wrapped his arms around her. "She's a tough girl. She'll be fine."

#############

Brian walked back into UCOS with Scampi at his feet. The place was still as deserted as it was when he left but he was armed with all the information he needed to help Jack and Pushkar. He picked up his phone as the doors to the office swung open.

"Jack, I was about to ring you." He smiled as Jack shrugged his jacket off.

"Any news on young Emily?"

"No." Brian sighed. "Not yet, but I have news on our mysterous managing director."

"Really? Go on." Jack walked across to the kettle as Scampi yawned. The small dog decided the humans were far too boring so he headed off to his basket behind the filing cabinet.

"I did a bit of a background check. Seems our Mr Morgan was not always so respectable."

"Really?" Jack turned to him.

"No, in his younger days the company belonged to his dad. When 'e died it was left to his two sons. Now one didn't want to know so it was left to his brother."

"Family business." Jack shrugged.

"Yeah." Brian agreed. "But David Morgan was a bit of a bad boy in his youth. Arrested several times between the ages of 17 and 24. Mostly petty stuff. Theft, assault and the like."

"Theft? And he runs a security firm."

"I admit there is a certain amount of irony to it." Brian smirked. "But the big bit of information happens around Christmas 1995. He was made bankrupt and the firm was threatened with liquidation. Several weeks later the robbery happens and our Luke ends up in the hospital."

"That sounds a bit convienient."

"Yeah. And with the insurance company payout the firm was able to stay open." Brian took his glasses off as he spoke. "And one of David Morgan's misdemenours as a teenager was driving without due care and attention."

"You think he ran Luke off the road. Staged the robbery?"

"I think he did. "Brian paused. "And I think he did the same thing to Emily and Clarky."

"I think I had better call Sandra." Jack stated as he walked across to his own desk. He wasn't sure how Brian had done it but he had enough faith in his old friend to know that there would be the forensic evidence needed to back up what he had theorised. He just knew it.

"You do that." Brian nodded. "I'll just call Joy in forensics. See what she thinks." Jack shook his head and smiled. He knew they were finally getting some results.

##########

Gerry stood outside the Intensive Care Unit, almost unable to open the door. It wasn't until he felt Sandra's hand on his back that he somehow found the strength to push the door open.

"Gerry, I'll call Clarky and the others." She smiled slightly as she nodded.

"Yeah."

"So, I'll see you in a bit, yeah?"

"Yeah." He replied. "Oh and Sandra?"

"What?" She turned back to him.

"Thanks." He paused. "For everything I mean. I wouldn't have got through this without you." Sandra smiled slightly before nodding her acceptance. She paused for a moment as he stared through the open door.

"Gerry? Go on. She need you. You're her Dad."

He nodded as he walked into the room. He knew Sandra was right. He was still angry that she had beenhurt and there had been no arrests but he wasn't about to loose any more time. He let Sandra go to make her phonecalls adn sat next to his daughter as she seemed to stir.

"Emily? Emily luv?"

Her eyes fluttered open and seemed to search for somewhere to settle to help her focus.

"It's ok Luv. You're in hospital. It's ok." He tried not to cry as her eyes locked onto his.

"Dad?"

"I'm here Em. I'm here."

#################

A/N thanks for the reviews. Please let me know what you think.


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer not mine. Is anyone reading this? If so please review. It's nice to know if I'm completely getting it wrong.**

**End of the Line.**

"Well, I say we have another chat with our Luke." Sandra stated as she leant against her desk and folded her arms. Brian nodded as Jack sipped his tea.

"You don't think he was involved in this?" Pushkar asked as he watched the older detectives discuss the case. Sandra shrugged her shoulders.

"I'm not saying that." She paused. "But, if he was then he definately came off the worst."

"Are we arresting him then?" Brian asked as Jack shook his head.

"No." Jack frowned while staring into his mug as if it held all the answers. "No, we don't have enough evidence. All we do have is circumstantial."

"But?"

"But I want to talk to him again." Sandra pushed herself away from the desk. "Come on Jack. Brian you stay here, see what else we can find on our not so friendly Managing Director. Pushkar can you chase forensics? See if there is anything on Emily's car that might link her crash with the robbery. I know it's a long shot but."

"It's worth a try." Jack finished her sentance as Pushkar nodded.

"Already on it." He picked up the phone as Sandra grabbed her red jacket and walked out the office followed by Jack.

##############

"Em." Clarky smiled as his girlfriend met his eye.

"Hi."

"You 'ad us all worried." Gerry smiled before kissing his daughter's forehead. "This one was 'aving a 'eart attack every two minutes. And 'e wasn't the only one."

"Dad." Emily sighed. She ached everywhere.

"How are you feeling?" Clarky asked as Gerry stepped back to pick up his jacket. He knew the young couple needed some time together. It wasn't as if he was a complete moron. He smiled as he pictured Sandra raising an eyebrow as he said that.

"Like." Emily paused. "Like I have been hit by a truck."

"Fair play." Gerry sighed as he got to the door. "You were."

"Gerry." Clarky raised an eyebrow as he shook his head before closing the door behind him.

#####################

"Hello." Sandra stared at the young woman who answered the door to Luke's flat. She didn't recognise the pretty blonde teenager but had a feeling she knew who she was. "Lucy? I'm Detective Superintendant Sandra Pullman, this is Jack Halford from UCOS. We need to talk to Luke."

"Ok." The blonde stared at her. "You'd better come in."

Jack and Sandra walked into the small council flat as Lucy lead the way towards the kitchen calling out for her uncle as they went. Jack glanced at a small photograph on the radiator. A much younger Lucy stared back at him, all pigtails and gappy teeth.

"Lucy?" Jack asked as the young woman turned to face him. "How old were you when it happened?"

"When what happened?" Lucy looked genuinely surprised.

"Uncle Luke's attack." Sandra stated. "It was on your birthday wasn't it?"

"Yeah." Lucy sighed. "I was four."

"Do you remember much of it?"

"No." Lucy answered honestly. "Not really. I remember my mum crying and stuff but I didn't really know why. Are you going to solve this robbery then? After all this time?"

"I hope so." Sandra answered honestly as Jack nodded.

"That is the plan. Now where is your Uncle Luke?"

"In here." She opened the kitchen door before turning and leaving them alone with Luke. Sandra sighed as Luke nodded for her and Jack to sit at the kitchen table. He looked paler than she had remembered, as though on the verge of tears.

"Luke? Are you alright?" Jack asked as he closed his eyes and nodded.

"Is there anything you want to tell us? Luke?" Sandra stared at him. She knew when people were lying to her and more importantly she knew exactly when people were trying to hide something. She stared at the man in front of her as he debated what he could and couldn't say to her.

"Why are you doing this?"

"Doing what?" Jack asked.

"Going over old ground. Why now?"

"Because that is what we do." Sandra stated. "Solve old cases and unsolved crimes."

"But I don't remember anything."

"Maybe not." Sandra couldn't take her eyes off his. She knew he couldn't look away. "But you are hiding something. Come on Luke. What is it?"

"He was here. Earlier."

"Who was?" Jack leant forward. "Who was here?"

"Morgan. Morgan came to see me."

Both detectives exchanged glances. Sandra couldn't help but smile. She knew they had him. It was just a matter of time.

####################

A/N Please review.


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer I do not own New Tricks. This is the last chapter. I may write more New Tricks in the future but not sure anyone is reading them.**

Loose Ends.

Sandra smiled slightly as she walked towards her car. Jack shoved his hands in his pockets as he tried to make sense of what Luke had told them. It really did seem that the young man was telling the truth. Morgan had tried to kill him because he was refusing to get involved in what amounted to industrial fraud.

"Morgan tried to kill Luke all those years ago and now he tried to kill Emily and Clarky." Sandra stated as they reached her car. Jack nodded.

"Luke to shut him up and Emily and Clarky to keep us quiet."

"Yeah well that backfired." Sandra glared as she thought of the odious little man. "Jack, you drive. I'm going to give Pushkar a ring. This can go all the way to the CPS now. I've had enough. We have the evidence it's about time we acted on it."

"If you say so." Jack walked around the side of the car towards her. Sandra smiled as she lobbed the keys to him.

"Oh I do."

########################

Pushkar stared at Brian as they walked through the corridors towards Morgan's office. He was keen to get the arrest over and done with but didn't understand Sandra's sudden change of heart. He watched the older detective tug his coat tighter around him as he decided she was the Super and he was not about to argue with her.

"Brian."

"Yes son."

"Keep quiet when we go in there. He's a slimey little git that thinks he is going to get away with what he did to that lad and our Emily."

"Well, he's about to be proved wrong then, aint he?"

"Oh yes."

Pushkar smiled broadly as he placed a hand on the doorhandle. He knew that Morgan was not going to agree to go with them quietly and at the moment the more fuss the vile business man made the better as far as he was concerned. He could see Brian was thinking the same thing.

"You ready for this?"

"Oh Pushkar son. I was arresting no marks like him when yer mam was in nappies. Now come on." Brian nodded towards the door as Pushkar smiled. It was going to be an intersting afternoon.

#####################

"Sandra." Srickland marched past her towards her office as Gerry raised an eyebrow. It was no secret he didn't like Sandra's boss but he had decided to keep quiet, which Sandra was grateful for.

"Sir." She closed the office door as Strickland sighed heavily.

"He confessed."

"Morgan?" Sandra smiled. "I know. Jack and I interviewed him an hour ago. I've formally charged him with three counts of attempted murder and one of fraud."

"I know."

"Then what is the problem? I don't get it. You sent us this case, now you get annoyed when we solve it? Sir, he was complicit in the attempted murder of two policce officers! I know they were both off duty but."

"Sandra." He held out his hands as if to placate her but Sandra was already pacing her office.

"No." She shook her head. "I know you said we had to stay away from the investigation into the attack on Emily and Clarky but for God's sake! He had form. It was the same MO as the so called accident that left Luke brain damaged!"

"Sandra!"

"No, you have undervalued this unit for too long. UCOS gets results. Ok, maybe not the high tech policing you seem to think is the way to go but "

"SANDRA!"

"What?"

"Well done." He smiled as her mouth hung open. "Well done."

"Sir?"

"I came to say well done. To you and the other three. Not to mention young Pushkar." He smiled as Sandra stared at him in disbelief. "Morgan has confessed. Well once the fraud squad got to talk to him."

"So case closed?"

"Case closed. Oh and Sandra." He walked towards the door as the others in the outer office pretended they hadn't been listening to the heated conversation. "UCOS is valued. More than you know." He marched out of the office before she could say another word.

################

A/N A final review would be lovely.


End file.
